Scènes de Ménage
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Des cris, des rires, des larmes, des baisers, des menaces, des promesses et des disputes, tellement de disputes tout aussi improbables, tout aussi réalistes, des disputes pour hurler, des disputes pour jouer, des disputes pour s'aimer... Recueil d'OS
1. Porcelaine et Verre Brisé

**Hello Hello Hello !**

**Ici débute ce recueil d'OS, composé d'écrits plus ou moins long selon mes envies. Le thème est le suivant :**

**Des scènes de ménage, comme son nom l'indique, des disputes donc entre Drago et Hermione. Une seule règle : seulement et uniquement des dialogues ou à la limite des bruits, comme ici ou ça me paraissait assez primordial :p**

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, si c'est le cas j'en publierais d'autres donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Je répondrais en mp au reviews des lecteurs inscrits et en début d'os prochain pour les autres**

**Voilà je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**Porcelaine et Verre Brisé**

- Au revoir Mère. Rentrez-bien surtout.

- Tu devrais sérieusement apprendre à ta femme à se tenir Drago. C'en est devenu dégradant pour ton rang. Et offusquant pour notre statut.

- Père … Elle est juste … Sanguine… CLAC !

- Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

- De la vaisselle non ? CLAC !

- Tu devrais aller voir Drago…

- Je … je vais y aller rentrez-bien … CLAC

(…)

- Famille de psychopathes ! Mari psychopate ! Repas de psychopates ! J'en ai marre marre MARRE MARRE MARRE !

- Euh Hermione… Her-Mignonne… tu ne devrais pas…

- Je ne devrais pas ? Mais je ne devrais pas quoi ! Vous n'en avez pas tous assez de me dire quoi faire dans cette putain de baraque ! CLAC !

- Hermione c'est de la porcelaine ang…

- TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA METTRE TA FOUTUE PORCELAINE ANGLAISE DRAGO ?

- Mais ce n'était qu'un dîner de famille, voyons !

- UN DINER DE FAMILLE ? Je te signale que ta mère a passé la soirée à critiquer tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez, des paupiettes de veau pas assez cuite à la couleur de ma robe trop criarde en passant par les tapisseries du salon trop moderne ! Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir trouver ça assez familiale à mon goût !

- Ne critique pas ma mère et calme toi.

- ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? Non mais tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! Non je ne me calmerais pas ! CLAC ! Tes parents ont passé la soirée à m'humilier et tu ne m'as pas CLAC défendu une seule et unique fois !

- Hermione lâche cette soupière…

- Non

- Hermione…

- Non ! J'en ai marre que tu me réagisses comme si c'était normal !

- Mais c'est normal !

- CLAAAAAAAAAC

- Merde Hermione ! Ca vaut une fortune !

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre : c'est d'ailleurs ta mère qui nous acheté cette immonde vaisselle pour notre mariage je te rappelle !

- Raison de plus pour faire attention !

- Raison de plus pour tout exploser contre les murs !

- Hermione…

- Arrête de me menacer comme si tu allais enlever des points à Gryffondor ! C'est ma maison je fais ce que je veux pour évacuer ma rage ! Ca ne te concerne même pas !

- Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! Je te rappelle que c'est MA mère que tu as insulté à la fin du repas !

- Elle … Elle m'a traité de … de gourgandine ! Tout ça parce-que cette idiote de Rita Skeeter a encore raconté des idioties sur la soi-disant relation adultère passionnée que j'entretiens avec Ron depuis Poudlard ! De gourgandine ! Tu n'as même pas réagi alors que ta mère m'a insulté de p…

- Je crois que tu te défends très bien tout seule, en fait…

- Elle m'a provoqué ! Je n'allais pas rester passive !

- Tu lui as conseillé d'enlever le balai de son cul et d'arrêter de balancer de telles insanités en buvant son thé, petit doigt en l'air….

- J'étais obligé !

- Oh bien sûr que tu étais obligé ! Tu es incapable de te contenir !

- QUOI ? C'EST MOI QUI SUIS INCAPABLE DE ME CONTENIR ? COMBIEN DE FOIS AI-JE DU REPARER LE NEZ D'HARRY APRES UNE DE VOS ENIEME DISPUTE DE GOSSES ? CLAC CLAC CLAC !

- De gosses ? C'est moi le gosse ? Rappelle-moi rapidement qui est en train de redécorer la maison à coup d'assiettes brisés ?

- Je t'emmerde !

- Et t'ai-je déjà reprocher de ne pas prendre mon parti lorsque Potter et moi finissons par nous battre comme des moldus ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Qu'est-ce qui change dans CLAC… Merde Granger j'adorais ce vase !

- AH CA Y EST ! ON EN REVIENT A GRANGER ! SAUF QUE TU M'AS DÉJÀ EPOUSE SOMBRE CRETIN : CEST MADAME MALEFOY MAINTENANT ! MAIS OU EST PASSE HER-MIGNONNE ?

- Tu fais chier Granger, je prendrais pas partie contre ma mère pour tes beaux yeux !

- Je te déteste…. Malefoy tu n'es vraiment qu'un ABRUTI !

- Et toi une hystérique !

- Je ne suis pas une hystérique Malefoy CLAC !

- Cet ancien verre à pied qui vient de mourir par terre n'a pas l'air d'accord avec cette certitude. Allez Granger, t'énerves pas comme ça…

- Recule serpent !

- Granger…

- Recule Malefoy !

- J'aimerais juste te notifier qu'à chaque fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est quand on se dispute ou qu'on fait l'amour…

- Mauvaise réponse : la je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'exploser cette assiette sur ta jolie petite tête ! Alors recule si tu ne veux pas payer les frais de… de…ton insupportable je-m'en-foutisme constant !

- Je ne m'en fous pas : je te laisse à tes propres combats, nuance…

- RECULE ! Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis plaquée contre un mur par ta faute que je ne peux pas te hurler dessus !

- Rassure-toi tu vas hurler…

- Malefoy…

- Granger… Et arrête de grogner mon nom comme ça

- Je ne grogne pas je suis énervée !

- Non tu n'es plus énervée, c'est juste que tu as toujours adorer me crier dessus…

- N'importe quoi, j'ai de très bonnes raisons d'être énervée ! Et enlève ta … bouche de … mon cou…

- Plus fort je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu. Et non tu n'as pas de bonnes raisons de crier comme ça. Du moins pas encore…

- Mal…arrête… tu m'étouffes…je…

- Et quelles sont-elles alors ces bonnes raisons ?

- Ta mère elle …. Est méchante et …. Elle a critiqué…

- Mais encore ?

- Lâche cette … bretelle… le veau et … les fraises…

- Ca ne parait pas très clair : réexplique-moi encore Granger ?

- Pousse… toi… Les tapisseries…Arrête Malefoy…

- Pose-ton arme Granger et je te ferais rapidement oublier l'existence de ma mère…

- Mon … arme ?

- L'assiette méchamment ébréchée que tu tiens dans ta main droite.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je crois avoir assez d'arguments pour te faire changer d'avis, Granger…

CLAC

* * *

**Tadaaaaam ! J'espère que vous avez rit autant que moi ! J'attends vos avis et SURTOUT si vous avez des idées à me soumettre ce sera avec grand plaisir que j'y réfléchirais !**

**Dernière chose : je mettrais en ligne le prochain chapitre de ma fic Cobra demain aprèm : je vous y attends ! A très bientôt !**

**Giselle Levy.**


	2. Dentifrice et Brosse à Dents

Bonsoir ! Comme promis, voilà un second OS pour ce recueil !

J'ai normalement répondu aux reviews non-anonymes par mp ( si c'est pas le cas, oui vous avez le droit de venir tabasser l'auteur )

Merci d'ailleurs à:

**Tchoupi** ( Qui, non mais qui peut se permettre d'avoir des arguments valables face à Drago ? )

**Amazonelo** ( ah les belles-moches : un sujet inépuisable de disputes :p )

**Victoria** ( Un Malefoy est toujours à l'affût : c'est l'article 32 du code des Malefoy = note personnelle : je devrais écrire le code des Malefoy si ça n'a pas été déjà fait ! )

Allez je me tais et je vous laisse rire ;)

* * *

**Dentifrice et Brosse à dents**

- Oh non… Oh c'est pas vrai… Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! MALEFOOOOOOOOOY !

- …

- MALEFOY RAMENE TES FESSES ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Attends mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ca te prends souvent de te mettre à hurler comme ça pour rien ?

- Approche…

- Oh là c'est quoi ce regard calculateur Granger…

- Approche, je te dis. Petit, petit, allez plus près, rentre, voilà très bien.

- Tu sais Granger, j'habite aussi ici, pas besoin de me faire visiter.

- EXPERLIARMUS ! COLLAPORTA !

- Attends je rêve où tu viens de me désarmer ET de m'enfermer ? T'as fumé de la mandragore ou quoi ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui Granger ! Rends-moi ma baguette immédiatement et ouvre cette porte !

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu tes ridicules menaces. Bien Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu vois.

- Ma baguette Granger ! Tout de suite !

- Réponds à ma question d'abord.

- J'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire !

- …

- Ok ! Ok ! Bon je vois une salle de bain, notre salle de bains commune, dans nos appartements communs, offerts gracieusement pour nos statuts de préfets-en-chef … communs ! Souligne l'ironie dans mes propos, je te prie.

- Pas ça, sombre idiot. Là ! Là ! Et là !

- Euh… Un lavabo, une douche et un miroir ?

- 5 points pour Serpentard ! Souligne l'ironie dans mes propos je te prie…

- Et donc ?

- MAIS QUEL CRETIN ! TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT TU AS MIS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! LA SALLE DE BAIN COMMUNE ESPECE DE DEBILE CONGENITAL ?

- Alors rends sa baguette au débile congénital et je rangerais cette salle de bains… Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer Granger… Tu es sûre que tu es une sorcière ?

- Ne pas le frapper… Ne pas le tuer… Ne pas l'étrangler… Ne pas lui exploser la tête contre le lavabo… Ne pas le toucher… Ne pas le….

- Ne pas le toucher ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir Granger…

- Aaaaah ! JE VAIS TE…. Non Hermione Zen, arrête, calme-toi…

- Et elle parle toute seule maintenant…. Ma baguette Granger, troisième fois !

- Je te rendrais ta baguette quand tu auras rangé et nettoyé cette salle de bain…. Ca t'apprendra à dégueulasser mon espace vital !

- Attends tu ne … tu ne crois pas … que je vais… comme un moldu ?

- …

- Mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement folle ! J'ai vraiment dû y aller trop fort hier soir…

- Malefoy ! Arrête avec tes sous entendus idiots ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette salle de bain ! A moins que tu veuilles passer la journée ici, enfermé avec moi. Je te rappelle par la même occasion que Rogue ramasse nos devoirs de potions aujourd'hui…

- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu raterais ça, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de me voir ranger la salle de bains…

- Tout a fait !

- Arrête, tu sais pas bluffer Granger ! La comédie c'est vraiment pas fait pour toi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu croyais hier soir…

- Que… Quoi … Non tu ne … N'importe quoi !

- Mais oui mais oui, allez Malefoy RANGE !

- Tu mens ! Tu ne … Et tu ne peux pas m'obliger de toutes façons !

- Oh si Malefoy rassure-toi, j'ai encore deux ou trois atouts dans ma manche…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ta manche que j'aimerais trouver ce genre d 'atouts…

- Non ! Pas ces atouts là ! Par contre je pourrais … inopinément raconter à McGonagall l'étendu de tes moyens de triche. Ou encore expliquer à Rogue la véritable raison de ta présence à moitié-nu dans les cachots la semaine dernière…

- Tu ne ferais pas ça… De toutes façons si tu le dis à Rogue, je t'entrainerais dans ma chute Granger !

- Peut-être il n'en demeure pas moins que ce serait très plaisant… Bon tu me déconcentres ! RANGE MOI CETTE SALLE DE BAINS MALEFOY !

- Ok ça va je range… Mais tu m'aides alors !

- Je … Quoi ? Je t'aides ! Non mais tu m'as bien vu ?

- Oh que oui…

- Malefoy !

- Bon j'arrête c'est bon… Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne avec ce lavabo ?

- Ah parce qu'il te semble propre ?

- Pas tellement, mais les elfes pourront toujours…

- …

- Je rêve ou tu viens de grogner ?

- Je grogne et je t'emmerde. Les elfes ne sont pas nos esclaves ! C'est déjà admirable qu'ils…

- Ok ! Stop ! Je ne serais pas le trésorier de ta foutu SALE alors arrête ta plaidoirie tout de suite !

- Plaidoirie ? Mais… Oh mais tu as utilisé un mot compliqué Malefoy ! C'est fantastique ! Veux-tu un bon point ?

- Arrête tout de suite tes sarcasmes, je ne suis vraiment … mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur…

- Si on peut même plus rire… Dentifrice dans l'évier. Rasoir répugnant jeté là. Ta brosse à dents dans MON verre à brosse à dents. Tes poils de…

- Stop ! Un truc à la fois ! Et mes poils sont blonds ils ne se voient pas !

- Empêchez-moi de le frapper…

- Oh si Granger vas-y frappe-moi s'il te plait…

- Pour notre bien commun, je te prie d'arrêter immédiatement.

- Oui maîtresse Granger…

- Je vais t'enfoncer profondément ta brosse à dents dans l….

- Oh vulgaire ET lunatique, j'adore quand tu…

- Range Malefoy…

- Ca va ca va je range…

- …

- Autre chose maitr…

- La miroir : on se voit même pas dedans !

- …

- La douche : du shampoing partout !

- …

- La sol : c'est une vrai pataugeoire !

- …

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une place pour toutes tes fringues ?

- …

- Et cette tâche là ?

- …

- Tu réalises que tu es en train d'essayer de nettoyer un des motifs du carrelage depuis plus de cinq minutes ?

- …

- Fais pas cette tête Malefoy c'était bien trop tentant !

- …

- Tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es obéissant, d'ailleurs.

- …

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur…

- …

- Allez Malefoy c'était juste pour rire !

- …

- Malefoy lâche ce pommeau de douche !

- …

- Lâche-le !

- Petite Granger on ne se moque jamais d'un Malefoy…

- Eloigne ça ! Je suis tout habillée !

- Sous peine d'en payer amèrement le prix…

- Mal… Aaaaaaah !

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plut ( merci à Petit-Doc pour le coup des atouts pas dans la manche : comme quoi certaines répliques peuvent être habilement détourner de nos conversations habituelles de psychopathes : promis un jour on gouvernera le monde =) )**

**A bientôt ;)**

**Giselle.**


	3. Grimoires et Gobelins

Bonjour !

De retour avec un nouvel OS après plusieurs mois d'absence !

Un énorme merci à **Lula's Lullaby, Victoria, OohFemmeLuxieuse, Petit-Doc, Marlyne, Hermione-drago33, TiteM, Fraulein Takoor, Mademoiselle Lys, Hermya Dawson, SoToshiro, sakki-sama, Amy , EncreBlanche, Manou Nyu, Lillylabiche, Sann-RSX, H223, Emelineee**, qui ont prit le temps de poster une review =D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Grimoires et Gobelins**

- Bonjour Malefoy.

- Granger.

- Assieds-toi on commence tout de suite. McGonagall a dit deux heures de tutorat : ce sera donc deux heures et pas une seconde de plus.

- Rassure-toi on va pouvoir en faire des choses ensemble en deux heures...

- Absolument ! L'histoire de la magie recèle de nombreuses subtilités qu'il me parait primordial d'approfondir.

- Je suis d'accord pour l'approfondissement...

- Bon on va commencer par la révolte des Gobelins de 1789. A mettre donc en parallèle avec ?

- ...

- 1789 ? Ca ne te rappelle rien ?! Et si je te dis « La Prise de la Bastille » ?

- Ce n'est pas la Bastille que j'aimerais pr...

- Malefoy !

- ...

- ...

- Ah tu attends une réponse ?

- Mets-y un peu du tien ! Si je t'aides ce n'est pas par plaisir !

- ...

- Pas de remarques salaces ?

- Non trop prévisible : même toi tu t'y attendais. Et au vue de l'étendu de ton second degré, ce n'est pas glorieux non plus...

- Je me passerai de tes remarques sur mon humour.

- Sur ton absence d'humour tu veux dire ?

- Le 14 juillet 1789 a eu lieu la Révolution Française.

- D'accord.

- La monarchie alors en place s'est effondrée au profit d'une république.

- Ok.

- La famille royale et les hauts représentants de la noblesse furent décapités.

- Oui oui.

- Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

- C'est noté.

- Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de mes explications ! Et, par Merlin, cesse donc de regarder ma poitrine !

- Ton absence de poitrine tu veux dire ?

- ...

- Tu aurais pu trouvé plus original que des Trolls si tu avais envie de passer du temps avec moi tu sais Granger.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a expressément demandé de faire mon possible pour rehausser ton niveau catastrophique d'histoire. Et pour l'amour du Ciel, ce sont des Gobelins Malefoy, pas des Trolls. Des gobelins !

- Où est la différence ? Ce sont tout les deux des créatures répugnantes inutiles et surtout ...

- Je ne te permets pas ! Si en 1789, les Gobelins ne s'étaient pas révoltés contre l'oppression des Gnomes, à l'heure actuelle la communauté magique serait sûrement dans...

- Tu essayes toujours de libérer les elfes de maison ?

- Ok. Tant pis pour la pédagogie. Ton livre, page 1257.

- Non, parce que j'ai deux ou trois elfes au manoir qui me sont inutiles. Alors je pourrais peut-être les libérer si tu acceptais de ... Mais attends : Pourquoi McGo t'aurait obligé à travailler avec moi ?

- Oh comme ça

- Mais... Mais tu rougis !

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! Allez vite sors ton livre.

- Seulement si tu réponds à ma question. Tu vois Granger, moi aussi je sais donner des ordres...

- Je ne te donne pas d'ordres : je fais ça pour t'aider !

- A d'autres. Allez dis-moi...

- ...

- Granger

- S'il le faut... L'école menace de te virer si tes notes ne remontent pas d'ici la fin du trimestre.

- Et ?

- Ils ne doivent pas faire ça ! Tu as du potentiel ! C'est juste que tu as la capacité productive d'une cuillère à café et que ton don pour la procrastination atteint des sommets encore jamais égalés !

- Et ?

- Et bien... Je ne pouvais décemment ne rien ... enfin ne rien faire... surtout que mes notes me permettent ... enfin m'autorisent à...

- Allez avoue-le.

- Je n'ai rien à avouer ! C'est juste que ...

- Avoue-le que je te plais.

- Pas du tout ! Page 1257.

- Dis-le que mon absence te serait intolérable...

- Page 1257 ! Allez Malefoy !

- Que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à moi...

- Malefoy active !

- Que tu passes tes nuits à rêver de toutes les choses que je pourrais te faire...

- PAGE 1257 ! EXECUTION ! OU JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ASSOMES AVEC CE FOUTU GRIMOIRE D'HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE JUSQU'A QUE LES GOBELINS DE 1789 EUX-MEMES VIENNENT A TA RESCOUSSE !

* * *

**Voilà, un nouvel écrit sans prétention au beau milieu de mes révisions !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent sur Cobra, je devrais poster d'ici la semaine prochaine !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**Giselle Cobra Levy**


End file.
